Ein Zeuge zuviel
by BeRuKa
Summary: Steve versucht in einer Bar mehr über einen Verdächtigen heraus zufinden. Doch die Sache ist etwas komplizierter als es am Anfang scheint.
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Zeuge zuviel**

**Act 1:**

Im Büro der Mordkommission von San Francisco sitzt Lt. Mike Stone und schreibt an einem Bericht, als Inspektor Lessing ihn über die neuste Meldung informiert.

„Mike, es wurde wieder eine Leiche in der Bucht gefunden."

„Schon wieder ist es nicht schon die dritte in diesem Monat?" fragt Mike und nimmt sich seinen Mantel und Hut, um zum Tatort zu fahren.

„Ja, Sir!" antwortet dieser kurz und knapp.

„Falls Steve in der Zeit kommen sollte, weißt du wo er mich finden kann!"

„Ich werde es ihm ausrichten, wenn er da ist." Nimmt Inspektor Lee Lessing den Befehl entgegen.

Eine halbe Stunde später trifft Mike am Fundort der Leiche ein.

„Hallo Mike, das Mädchen hieß Sandy Collins, 26 Jahre alt. Sie hatte ihren Ausweis dabei und auch die Brieftasche ist noch da." Erzählt ihm der Officer der als erstes vor Ort war.

„Ist der Gerichtsmediziner schon da?" fragt Mike.

„Ich bin hier! Ich vermute, dass auch sie schwer misshandelt und auch vergewaltigt wurde. Den ausführlichen Bericht bekommst du sobald ich mit der Autopsie fertig bin." Verspricht ihm der Gerichtsmediziner, wobei er die Leiche noch einmal ganz genau begutachtet.

„Lt. dort drüben steht Mr. Baker, er ist der Wirt von der Kneipe am Pier auf der anderen Seite. Er glaubt den Mörder schon einmal gesehen zu haben." Berichtet Officer Alliston und deutet auf einen Mann der direkt hinter der Absperrung steht.

„Danke, ich werde gleich mit ihm reden." Bedankt sich Mike und geht zu dem Herrn.

„Mr. Baker, ich bin Lt. Stone, mir wurde sagte, dass sie uns weiter helfen können." Spricht er ihn an und nimmt sein Notizheft aus der Tasche um sich bei dem Gespräch etwas aufzuschreiben.

„Ich glaube dass der Mörder ein paar Mal bei mir in der Kneipe war!" beginnt Mr. Baker zu erzählen.

„Wie kommen Sie drauf?" möchte Mike wissen.

„Bei den ersten beiden war es mir gar nicht bewusst, aber gestern Abend war er wieder da und auch das Mädchen habe ich bedient. Als ich heute Morgen in den Nachrichten gesehen habe dass sie tot ist, dachte ich mir, ich müsste herkommen und es ihnen erzählen."

„Also Sie meinen den Mörder zu kennen! Und wer ist es, kennen Sie seinen Namen, oder wissen Sie wo er wohnt?" fragt Mike neugierig und schreibt etwas auf.

„Nein Lt., ich weiß nicht wie er heißt, oder wo er wohnt. Nur dass die Mädchen in der Kneipe waren und auch ein junger Mann. Er hat sie immer erst beobachtet und dann hat er sie angesprochen." Erzählt der Wirt.

„Sie meinen dieser Mann hat immer vorher mit den Frauen geredet und dann?"

„Sie haben was zusammen getrunken, haben gelacht und sich unterhalten. Es sah so aus als ob er mit ihnen geflirtet hat. Er ist dann immer vor den Frauen gegangen und er hatte es sehr eilig zu gehen!" berichtet Mr. Baker weiter von seinen Beobachtungen.

„Gut, vielen Dank. Würde es Ihnen etwas aus machen später aufs Präsidium zu kommen, um ein Phantombild zu erstellen?" fragt ihn Mike, bevor er zurück zu seinem Auto geht.

„ Natürlich komme ich, es ist doch meine Pflicht der Polizei zu helfen." Ruft er noch hinter Mike her.

Am nächsten Morgen betritt Mike Stone das Büro und schaut sich um, doch er kann seinen Partner Inspektor Steve Heller nicht sehen und ruft deshalb in die Runde:

„Guten Morgen, hat jemand etwas von Steve gehört? Der müsste doch schon längst da sein! Und war Mr. Baker schon da?"

„Ja und Nein! Mr. Baker war gestern noch da und von Steve weiß ich nur, dass er heute mit dem Zeugen hier sein wollte." Informiert ihn Inspektor Lee Lessing.

„Ich hätte dann gerne die Aussage und auch das Phantombild. Und Steve soll gleich zu mir kommen, wenn er wieder da ist." Befiehlt Mike.

Zur selben Zeit am anderen Ende der Stadt, sitzen Matthew Taylor und Jeff Anderson in einem kleinen Apartment und diskutieren.

„Meinst du es ist wirklich so gut die Frauen immer gleich wieder laufen zu lassen? Vielleicht geht ja doch mal eine zur Polizei." bedenkt Matthew.

„Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder damit an, das Thema hatten wir schon. Oder hast du vergessen was bei der ersten passiert ist und die ist auch nicht zu den Bullen gerannt. Außerdem habe ich dir gesagt, dass ich mich darum kümmere und das tue ich auch. Du siehst zu dass uns die Frauen nicht ausgehen und den Rest mache ich!" Ärgerlich steht Jeff auf um eine Reisetasche aus dem Wandschrank zu holen.

„Aber Jeff…"

„Nichts aber! Ich will kein Wort mehr davon hören!" blufft Jeff ihn an.

„Warum packst du eigentlich deine Sachen?" wundert sich Matthew.

„Ich muss für ein paar Tage weg. Du kannst in der Zeit versuchen, neue Mädchen ausfindig zu machen. Aber nicht mehr, hast du mich verstanden?" befiehlt er Matthew, der kleinlaut auf dem Stuhl sitzt.

„Klar, nicht mehr!" sagt er leise und in sich gekehrt.

„Gut, dann bis in ein paar Tagen." Verabschiedet sich Jeff. Dann nimmt er seine Tasche und verlässt die Wohnung.

Auf dem Präsidium, wo gerade Steve mit einem Zeugen angekommt, ist Mike in heller Aufregung.

„Wo bleibt Steve nur! Der müsste doch schon längst hier sein. Und ich brauche noch einmal die Aussage von dem Wirt." Ruft Mike aus seinem Büro.

„Lt. dort kommt Steve und die Aussage bringe ich sofort." Sagt Inspektor Lessing und steht auf, um die Aussage noch einmal aus dem Aktenschrank zuholen.

„Da bist du ja endlich, ich warte schon den ganzen Vormittag! Was war denn los?" möchte Mike wissen.

„Es gab einen riesigen Stau auf dem Highway, wegen einem Unfall. Ich wäre auch gerne früher hier gewesen. Was gibt es denn so dringendes?" fragt Steve und wundert sich über diese Eile.

„Es gab wieder eine Leiche und diesmal gibt es einen Wirt, Mr. Baker, der den Täter meint schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Nun möchte ich, dass du zu ihm fährst und dann soll er dir etwas über seine Stammgäste erzählen. Vielleicht ist ja dem ein oder anderen etwas auf gefallen. Und nun los, Kleiner mach dich auf die Socken." Befiehlt Mike und lenkt seine Konzentration auf die Akte die ihm so eben auf den Schreibtisch gelegt wurde.

„Kann ich mich wenigstens noch etwas frisch machen. Ich habe seit zwei Tagen keine Dusche mehr gesehen." Bittet Steve, bevor er sich los macht.

Zwei Stunden später ist Steve an der Kneipe am Pier, als er sie betritt ist nur der Wirt und an älterer Mann da.

„Hallo, was darf ich Ihnen bringen?" fragt der Wirt Ian Baker.

„Guten Tag, ich bin…?" weiter kam er nicht, weil er unterbrochen wurde.

„Die Stelle ist noch frei, ich zahle acht Dollar die Stunde, aber ich brauche jemanden der richtig mit anpacken kann." beschreibt Ian Baker die Stelle, die er zu besetzten hat.

„Ach ja, aber das wäre ab sofort." Fällt ihm noch ein und poliert weiter seine Gläser. Steve überlegt kurz und nimmt die Stelle an, ohne weiter zu erzählen wer er ist.

„Gut ich nehme den Job, soll ich gleich anfangen?" fragt er, schon mit einer Idee im Kopf, wie er in dem Fall weiter kommen kann.

„Sagen wir ab morgen 18 Uhr, heute kannste dich noch einmal bedienen lassen. Ach, wie war noch mal dein Name?"

„Ich heiße James Warren." Erfindet Steve auf die Schnelle einen Namen.

„Also James, was darf ich dir bringen? Darfst mich auch Ian nennen." Stellt er sich vor und reicht ihm die Hand.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Kaffee." Bestellt Steve und schaut sich in der Kneipe um, während sein Kaffee zubereitet wird.

Am Abend fährt Steve noch einmal ins Büro, um mit Mike über seinen Plan zu reden. Dieser sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und kümmert sich um die Berichte, wobei er aufmerksam zuhört und immer wieder den Kopf schüttelt.

„Was willst du machen? Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Wie kannst du nur auf so eine Idee kommen!" ist Mike empört.

„Es hat sich so ergeben, außerdem bin ich so vor Ort, falls er noch einmal wieder kommt. Die Stammgäste reden mit den Angestellten auch offener, als mit Polizisten." Versucht Steve seine Idee gut dazu stellen.

„Von der Seite gesehen, hast du Recht. Also gut, aber sei vorsichtig und melde dich mindestens einmal am Tag."

Am nächsten Tag erscheint pünktlich um achtzehn Uhr Steve, alias James Warren in der Hafenkneipe.

„So, da bin ich! Es kann los gehen!" begrüßt Steve seinen neuen Arbeitgeber und gibt ihm die Hand.

„Hallo, James! Pünktlich auf die Minute, das lobe ich. Gibt es heut zu Tage leider nicht mehr so häufig. Der letzte der hier gearbeitet hat, ist schon am ersten Tag eine halbe Stunde zu spät gekommen. Bis er irgendwann gar nicht mehr kam."

„Müssen die Kisten draußen reingeholt werden?" fragt Steve, dem die vollen Getränkekisten vor dem Laden aufgefallen sind.

„Die kommen runter in den Keller, wenn du damit fertig bist muss ich die neue Bestellung fertig machen. Aber vergiss nicht die Gäste zu bedienen."

Steve geht raus und beginnt die Kisten in den Keller zubringen, anschließend begibt sich Ian Baker runter und lässt Steve alleine im Gastraum zurück. Kaum ist er die Treppe runter, betritt der erste Gast die Kneipe und setzt sich an die Theke. Steve nimmt seine Bestellung auf:

„Guten Abend! Was darf es bitte sein?"

„Ich hätte gerne einen Bourbon. Neu hier was?"

„Ja, es ist mein erster Tag, dann sind Sie öfter hier?" fragt Steve, während er den Bourbon in das Glas schüttet und es dem Gast hinstellt.

„Das könnte man so sagen, bin fast jeden Abend hier."

Kurze Zeit später kommt eine kleine Gruppe junger Frauen in die Kneipe. Steve geht zu ihnen und nimmt die Getränkewünsche auf. Während er sich um die Bestellung kümmert, betritt ein weiterer Mann das Lokal und setzt sich an einen freien Tisch neben den Frauen. Nachdem Steve auch ihm das Bier gebracht hat, stellt er sich hinter die Theke, um Gläser sauber zumachen. Nebenbei beobachtet er wie sich der Mann langsam den jungen Frauen nähert und sich angeregt mit ihnen unterhält. Als der Mann sein drittes Bier ausgetrunken hat, bezahlt er und verlässt das Lokal. Auch die Frauen gehen, nachdem sie ihre Getränke geleert und bezahlt haben.

Als Steve aufgestanden ist, fährt er ins Büro um Mike seine Beobachtungen zu schildern.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob er da war. Ein Mann war da, der sich an ein paar junge Frauen rangemacht hat. Er ist dann alleine gegangen und auch die Frauen sind geschlossen mit dem Taxi weggefahren. In ein paar Tagen habe ich bestimmt auch das Vertrauen, der anderen Gäste und erfahre mehr über den Kerl." Erzählt er Mike.

„In Ordnung, sei aber vorsichtig, ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache." Warnt ihn Mike, während er noch mal alles durchgeht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Act 2:**

Abends steht Steve wieder hinter der Theke und hofft, dass er diesmal mehr raus finden wird. Da Mr. Baker einen wichtigen Termin mit einem Lieferanten hat, lässt er Steve für einige Stunden alleine in der Kneipe. Was dieser nutzt um den Stammgästen einige Fragen zu stellen.

„Haben Sie gestern den Mann gesehen, der sich an die vier Frauen rangemacht hat?" beginnt er ein Gespräch mit dem Mann, der an der Selben Stelle sitzt wie am Vortag.

„Ja, der ist mir schon ein paar Mal aufgefallen. Ein komischer Typ, kommt schon seit einiger Zeit her und gräbt alle Frauen an die nicht in männlicher Begleitung sind." Erzählt der Mann und trinkt weiter sein Bier.

„Hat er mal etwas erzählt, oder hat sich jemand mit ihm unterhalten?" hackt Steve weiter nach, wobei er immer wieder neues Bier zapft und Gläser spült.

„Ich habe mal versucht mich mit ihm zu unterhalten, aber da kamen nur ein paar dumme Sprüche."

Auch von den anderen Stammgästen erfährt er nicht mehr, also hofft Steve, dass der Mann bald wieder in die Kneipe kommt. Tatsächlich lässt er nicht lange auf sich warten und der Verdächtige betritt das Lokal. Diesmal setzt er sich an die Theke, anstatt an einen Tisch, da keine weiblichen Gäste im Lokal sind.

„Guten Abend, was darf es bitte sein?" fragt Steve und hofft ein Gespräch anfangen zu können.

„Ich hätte gerne ein Bier." bestellt Matthew Taylor und schaut sich um.

„Kommt sofort, das nächste ist für Sie. Suchen Sie jemanden?" fragt Steve dem aufgefallen ist, dass er sich immer wieder umdreht.

„Nein, nein! Ich schaue nur ob jemand da ist dem ich Gesellschaft leisten kann."

„Sie meinen ein hübsches junges Mädchen?" bohrt Steve weiter nach und stellt ihm sein Bier hin.

„So ungefähr, ich habe immer gerne welche um mich. So ist das halt als ewiger Single!" bemerkt Matthew, als ob es das normalste der Welt wäre.

„Dann hatten Sie wohl gestern keinen Erfolg gehabt bei den vier Mädchen?" konfrontiert Steve ihn, mit der Anspielung auf den Vortag.

„Ach, bei denen bin ich mir noch nicht so ganz sicher. Vielleicht melde ich mich mal bei der ein oder anderen. Ich habe immer gerne mehrere Optionen, wenn Sie verstehen was ich meine?"

„Ja, ich verstehe. Immer auf der Suche und nur nichts anbrennen lassen" Gibt ihm Steve recht.

„Genau so ist es! Wenigstens einer der mich versteht."

„Wieso, wer versteht es dich denn nicht, ich denke niemand ist gerne alleine?" bedenkt Steve und versucht mehr raus zubekommen.

„Greg, sagt immer ich soll mich auf eine konzentrieren, dann ist es leichter und es gibt keine …" dann spricht er nicht weiter um sich nicht zu verraten.

„Wer ist Greg?" fragt Steve ganz beiläufig, hört aber dennoch genau zu.

„Ein Freund von mir. Er ist auch gerne in Gesellschaft."

„Und Greg schaut sich in anderen Lokalen um?" hackt Steve weiter nach.

„Nein, nein. Das mache ich ganz alleine, die Lokale abklappern und Ausschau halten. Greg kümmert sich erst um die Mädchen, wenn sie bei uns sind und am Ende bringt er sie nach Hause."

„Nun, weiß ich schon so viel über Ihren Freund, Aber ihren Namen kenne ich noch nicht! Ich bin James und Sie?"

„Mein Name ist Edward! Darfst mich auch Eddie nennen!"

„Okay, Eddie dann mal prost!" Steve reicht Eddie ein Glas Bier um mit ihm anzustoßen. Dann lässt er die Fragen erst einmal sein, um Matthew Sicherheit zu geben.

Am Morgen fährt er wieder auf das Polizeirevier, um von dem Gespräch Mike zu erzählen. Dieser sitzt schon ungeduldig in seinem Büro und wartet.

„Es ist schon mal ein Anfang, aber wir brauchen mehr Beweise." Ist Mike von den schleppend voran kommenden Ermittlungen frustriert.

„Ich bleib am Ball und hoffe, dass er noch ein wenig mehr erzählen wird."

„Sei vorsichtig, die sind sehr gefährlich und hinterhältig!" bedenkt Mike.

„Obwohl ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er nicht doch alles alleine macht. Auch die Stammgäste haben immer nur ihn gesehen. Am besten wir kämen noch näher an ihn ran." Überlegt Steve laut.

„Dann gib dir Mühe, das du mehr rausbekommst, Junior!" spornt Mike ihn an.

Abends steht Steve, als James wieder hinter der Theke in der Kneipe am Pier und wartet auf Eddie. Es wird immer später und er ahnt dass er diese Nacht wohl kein Glück haben wird mit ihm zu reden. Am folgenden Abend ist viel los in dem kleinen Lokal und Mr. Baker sowie James, haben alle Hände voll zutun die Gäste zu bedienen. Doch auf einen Gast wartet James vergebens, als dieser die nächsten Tage auch nicht kommt, beginnt er sich Sorgen zu machen überhaupt nicht mehr weiter zukommen. Bis er dann einige Abende später doch noch einmal kommt.

„Hallo Eddie! Ein Bier wie immer?" begrüßt ihn James mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, bitte! Ich setzte mich dort drüben hin." Sagt Eddie und zeigt auf einen freien Tisch, neben zwei jungen Frauen.

James bringt ihm das Bier und versucht eine Unterhaltung anzufangen.

„Hier ist dein Bier. Und alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Mir geht es gut, hab nur gerade ein wenig Stress!" gibt Eddie vor, weshalb er nicht da war.

„Was denn für Stress?"

„Greg ist sehr verärgert, weil ich dir von ihm erzählt habe. Er möchte nicht, dass ich immer hier her komme. Es gibt noch genug andere Möglichkeiten ein passendes Mädchen zu finden, meint er!" dann sinkt er schuldbewusst tiefer in den Sitz.

„Aber du kommst trotzdem hier her! Lass dir nicht immer alles vorschreiben, was du zu tun hast." Bestärkt ihn James, da er sieht was für ein schlechtes Gewissen Eddie hat, nur weil dieser wieder in das Lokal kommt.

„Ich lass mir auch nicht immer alles vorschreiben, auch wenn er Anwalt ist! Aber er hat nun mal mehr Erfahrung als ich und da muss ich mich manchmal fügen." Kaum hat er das gesagt, merkt Eddie dass er wieder etwas von sich preisgegeben hat. James aber reagiert ganz gelassen und tut so als ob er es gar nicht gehört hat. Dann ruft Mr. Baker von der Theke aus:

„James ich brauche dich mal kurz. Gehst du mal bitte runter und schließt ein neues Fass Bier an!"

„Klar mach ich! Komme sofort! Und Eddie ich bin gleich wieder da." Sagt James und geht zu der Treppe die zum Keller führt. Es dauert eine ganze Weile bis endlich das neue Fass angeschlossen ist und dann kommt ihm auf halben Weg Mr. Baker entgegen und bittet ihn die leeren Flaschen in die richtigen Kisten zu verteilen. Als er wieder aus dem Keller kommt, ist Eddie bereits gegangen und auch die zwei Frauen sind dabei zu gehen.

Nachdem Steve spät in der Nacht Feierabend gemacht hat und nach Hause gefahren ist, fällt er tot müde ins Bett. Er ist gerade eingeschlafen, als es stürmisch an seiner Haustür klingelt.

„Steve, mach auf! Los nun wach endlich auf!" ruft Mike und klopft an seine Tür. Verschlafen öffnet er die Tür und fragt:

„Was ist denn, ich bin doch gerade erst ins Bett. Ich hätte mich schon noch bei dir später gemeldet."

„Zieh dich an, es wurden zwei weibliche Leichen gefunden. Ich warte im Auto, also beeil dich!"

Kurze Zeit später steigt Steve in den Dienstwagen und sie fahren zur Fundstelle. Als die beiden eintreffen, ist der Gerichtsmediziner auch schon vor Ort und untersucht die Frauen.

„Es sieht mir nach demselben Täter aus, wie die letzten drei. Die beiden wurden schwer misshandelt und im Anschluss erdrosselt und in die Bucht geworfen." Erzählt der Pathologe.

„Aber wieso zwei auf einmal? Sonst war es immer nur eine! Wurden beide zur selben Zeit getötet?" fragt Mike und wundert sich über die geänderte Vorgehensweise.

„Ja, ich würde sagen, beide sind etwa um halb sechs heute Morgen gestorben."

Dann kommt Steve zu ihnen, der sich zuerst einmal mit Officer Tom Kowalski unterhalten hat. Er sieht die beiden Leichen und erkennt auf Anhieb die beiden Frauen.

„Mike, die waren gestern beide in der Kneipe und Eddie hat genau neben ihnen gesessen. Ich glaube sie wollten sich die Frauen nicht mehr teilen. Er hat sich immer mehr bevormundet gefühlt, da dieser Greg es ihm verboten hat in die Kneipe zugehen und nun ist er am ausbrechen."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass sie wirklich zu zweit sind! Und nicht nur einer mit gespaltener Persönlichkeit?" ist Mike etwas skeptisch, über die Information.

„Ich bin kein Psychologe, aber ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass er so ist! Er hat immer so glaubwürdig von ihm gesprochen."

„Was weißt du noch von ihm?" bohrt Mike weiter nach, als sie wieder auf dem Weg zum Revier sind.

„Nicht viel! Er scheint der dominante zu sein und trifft die wichtigen Entscheidungen. Ab und zu fährt er mal für ein paar Tage weg und dann soll Eddie nichts unternehmen. Er hat mal erwähnt, dass er Anwalt ist."

„Dann häng du dich ans Telefon, wenn es so ist muss er irgendwo registriert sein. Ich fahre zu Miss Moore, sie denkt auch ein Opfer zu sein!" befielt Mike und verlässt das Büro.

Nach vielen erfolglosen Telefonaten, in denen Steve versucht hat etwas über den Anwalt raus zubekommen, ist er nun immer noch keinen Schritt weiter. Auch Mike kommt mit nur mäßigem Erfolg zurück auf das Präsidium, legt seinen Hut ab und hängt seinen Mantel an den Ständer. Dann holt er sich eine Tasse Kaffee und beginnt mit einem kopfschütteln zu erzählen:

„Ich weiß noch nicht so richtig was ich von ihr halten soll. Die Aussage ist unglaubwürdig und lückenhaft. Mal kann sie sich an nichts erinnern und im nächsten Moment fällt ihr auf einmal alles wieder ein. Die können wir als Zeugin vor Gericht nicht gebrauchen."

„Über den Anwalt ist auch nichts rauszubekommen. Entweder er ist gar keiner, oder Eddie hat ihn nur erfunden."

„Was ist, wenn er sich andere Namen ausgedacht hat. Eddie gar nicht Eddie ist! Und der Anwalt nicht Greg sondern, was weiß ich wie heißt." Beginnt Mike zu überlegen. Steve steht auf, nimmt sich sein Jackett und ist dabei das Büro zu verlassen als Mike hinter ihm her ruft:

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich werde mal in die anderen Kneipen im Hafengebiet fahren, vielleicht kennt ihn da jemand!"

„Gute Idee! Ich komme mit!" sagt Mike, stellt seinen Kaffe wieder hin und zieht sich seinen Mantel über. In der Tiefgarage steigen sie in den Dienstwagen und fahren in Richtung Hafen. Wo sie eine Kneipe nach der andern abklappern, doch niemand hat Eddie jemals gesehen und auch von einem Anwalt mit dem Vornamen Greg hat noch keiner etwas gehört. Die beiden wollen gerade aufgeben, als ein dunkler Kombi auf den Parkplatz fährt und Eddie aussteigt.

„Mike, da ist Eddie, er geht in die Kneipe!" ruft Steve und zeigt auf den Mann der in das Lokal geht.

„Gebe mal das Kennzeichen durch und dann warten wir bis er wieder rauskommt."

Nach wenigen Minuten bekommen sie über Funk die Meldung, dass das Auto in Nevada als gestohlen gemeldet wurde.

„Wie geht dieser Eddie eigentlich vor, bei den Mädchen?" möchte Mike wissen um die Zeit zu vertreiben.

„So wie ich beobachtet habe, setzt er sich erst einmal in die Nähe der Frauen, dann verwickelt er sie in ein Gespräch. Evtl. geben sie ihm dann noch ihre Nummern oder Adressen, denn er schreibt sich meist irgendwas auf und dann hat er es sehr eilig zu gehen." Erzählt Steve von seinen Beobachtungen, während sie weiter warten.

„Ich gehe mal rein und schau mich um. Du wartest hier!" befiehlt Mike und hat die Tür des Autos schon geöffnet, als Steve ruft:

„Mike, warte da kommt er!" Beide schauen gespannt auf Eddie, was er als nächstes tun wird. Dieser geht zu dem Auto mit dem auch gekommen ist, steigt ein und fährt los.

„Er fährt los, komm fahr hinterher!" sagt Mike und schließt die Tür.

Steve startet den Wagen und unauffällig folgen sie dem Kombi zu einem Wohngebiet. Wo Eddie das Auto ausschaltet, aber darin sitzen bleibt und wartet. Aus der Entfernung beobachten Mike und Steve, wie ein zweites Auto vor dem Haus hält und eine junge Frau aussteigt. Eddie startet den Kombi und fährt zusammen mit der Frau los. Auch diesmal folgt Steve dem Wagen, durch die dunkle Nacht, bis dieser an einem Park stehen bleibt. Es dauert einen Moment und Eddie steigt aus, um einmal um das Auto zugehen. Er öffnet die Beifahrertür und hebt die bewusstlose Frau hoch, dann geht er mit ihr in den Park. Mike und Steve die alles gesehen haben, steigen auch aus, um Eddie zufolgen. Langsam durchforsten sie den Park, auf der Suche nach den beiden. Mike gibt Steve ein Zeichen das sie sich trennen, um so besser voran zu kommen. Leise schaut jeder von ihnen hinter den Büschen nach, bis Mike die beiden in einem Pavillon entdeckt. Eddie der gerade dabei ist sich über die Frau zu lehnen, zuckt zusammen, als Mike plötzlich vor ihm steht.

„Kommen Sie ganz langsam von der Frau weg und schön die Hände nach oben, so das ich sie sehen kann." Ruft Mike und richtet weiter die Waffe auf ihn.

Steve, der Mikes Stimme gehört hat kommt angelaufen. Während Lt. Stone die Handschellen anlegt, überprüft Inspektor Heller den Puls der Frau und sagt:

„Sie lebt! Ich denke sie wurde nur betäubt, ich rufe aber trotzdem einen Krankenwagen."

„Und ich bringe dieses Miststück zum Wagen." Entgegnet Mike und führt in ab.

Keiner von beiden bemerkt dass sie aus einem Gebüsch aus beobachtet werden. Es ist Jeff, der sich mit Matthew im Park treffen wollte und nun unbemerkt verschwindet.

Auf dem Revier beginnen Mike und Steve mit dem Verhör:

„Nun geben Sie doch endlich zu, dass Sie die Frauen entführt und dann getötet haben!" brüllt ihn Mike an, weil kein Geständnis aus ihm rauszuholen ist.

„Ich möchte erst mit meinem Anwalt reden, vorher sage ich gar nichts." Entgegnet dieser mit sturer Miene. Als der Anwalt Jeff Anderson eintrifft, verlässt Mike das Zimmer.

„Was war da los im Park, sind dir die beiden etwa gefolgt und wie sind sie auf dich gekommen?" fragt der Anwalt, mit ernster Stimme.

„Ich habe nichts mitbekommen! Den einen kenne ich aus der Hafenkneipe, der hat da bedient. Der scheint ein Bulle zu sein!" Gibt Eddie, der eigentlich Matthew Taylor heißt, zu.

„Und was hast du ihm, alles erzählt, du Trottel?"

„Nichts besonderes, nur das wir Frauen lieben und sie gerne um uns haben, deshalb spreche ich sie an." Erzählt er mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Hast du mich auch mal erwähnt?" fragt Jeff schon fast energisch.

„Ich habe dich Greg genannt und sonst nichts weiter."

„Na gut, streite alles ab! Wenn das alles ist dann gibt es nur eine Anklage wegen der einen Frau im Park. Es gibt keine Zeugen oder Beweise für die anderen getöteten Frauen und deshalb wären das nur Vermutungen." Beruhigt ihn der Anwalt.


	3. Chapter 3

Vielen Dank für eure Kommentare, ich freue mich sehr über sie. Ich hoffe der dritte Teil gefällt euch auch!

**Act 3:**

Einige Wochen später an einem verregneter Sommertag verschiebt, der Richter Raymond Hill im Gerichtssaal 25, die Verhandlung auf den nächsten Tag.

„Hiermit vertage ich die Verhandlung auf morgen früh zehn Uhr. Wo wir die weiteren Aussagen von Inspektor Heller und Miss. Kathleen Moore hören werden."

Mit einem lauten Knall des richterlichen Hammers schließt an diesem Tag eine fünfstündige Zeugenaufnahme. Vor dem Saal treffen sich noch einmal der Staatsanwalt Gary Smith und die beiden Polizeibeamten Lieutenant Mike Stone und Inspektor Steve Heller, um kurz den nächsten Tag zu besprechen.

„Das lief bisher gar nicht mal so schlecht für uns, ich denke nach Ihrer Aussage Steve, wird er mindestens die nächsten fünfundzwanzig Jahre hinter Gitter verbringen."

„Das will ich aber mal schwer annehmen! Wobei wir mehr Vermutungen, als Beweise haben!"

„Das kriegst du schon hin mit deiner Aussage." Fügte Mike Stone hinzu.

„Morgen, erzählen Sie dem Richter jede Kleinigkeit von Ihrer Arbeit an dem Fall. Damit dem Richter klar wird, das nur Taylor in Frage kommt als Täter."

„Ich werde dem Richter alles erzählen, ich will ja auch dass er solange wie möglich hinter Schwedische Gardinen kommt."

„Dann wünsche ich Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend! Und wir sehen uns dann morgen bei der Verhandlung!"

„Und was hast du heute Abend noch vor, Steve? Ich werde mich zu Hause schön vor den Fernseher setzten und das Footballspiel mir ansehen. Hast du nicht Lust mit zu schauen?" fragt Mike.

„Nein, danke! Ich habe eine Verabredung mit Jill, wir wollen runter nach Downtown! Ich habe ein Tisch bei Charlie reserviert."

„Oh, Junior, hat ein Rendezvous! Dann möchte ich dich nicht länger stören. Fahr mich nach Hause und dann ab zu deiner Jill!"

Eine halbe Stunde später steht Steve vor dem Spiegel und macht sich für ein weiteres Date mit Jill Dearing bereit.

„Mhmhmhmh!" singt er vor sich hin und kann es nicht abwarten, das es endlich sieben Uhr wird und er sich los machen kann sie abzuholen.

Pünktlich um halb acht steht Steve vor Jills Wohnung. Anschließend gehen sie in Steves Lieblingsrestaurant essen.

Während die beiden noch am Essen sind, besucht der Anwalt Jeff Anderson, noch einmal seinen Mandanten.

„Es sieht echt nicht gut für dich aus. Wenn Heller morgen seine Aussage macht und dann noch diese andere Zeugin, dann bist du geliefert! Stone hat es schon angedeutet, auf was die Staatsanwaltschaft hinaus will!"

„Du bist ein lausiger Anwalt, jeder andere hätte mich schon hier rausgeholt, oder für Unzurechnungsfähig erklären lassen. Aber nein, du bist der Meinung so ist es besser." Schimpft der Angeklagte Mathew Taylor.

„Willst du etwa für den Rest deines Lebens in der Irrenanstalt verbringen? Außerdem lass mich mal machen."

„Ich sage dir nur eins, wenn dieser Heller morgen auspackt, dann fange ich an zu singen und dann bist du auch mit dran! Schließlich hast du dich hinterher um die Frau gekümmert, ich wusste anfangs ja gar nichts davon, dass du sie umbringst."

„Keine Sorge ich habe mir da was einfallen lassen! Wir sehen uns dann morgen und am Abend bist du wieder ein freier Mann!"

„Das will ich dir mal geraten haben!"

Indes stehen Jill und Steve wieder vor ihrer Wohnung.

„Ich freue mich wenn wir uns bald wiedersehen würden. Es war ein sehr schöner Abend!" sagt Steve und nimmt sie noch einmal in den Arm.

„Ja, ich freue mich auch dich bald wiederzusehen!"

Und dann gibt sie ihm noch einen verlegenen Kuss.

Verliebt schaut Steve ihr nach, während sie die Treppe zur Tür hoch geht, bevor sie aufschließt wirft sie ihm noch einen Luftkuss zu.

Gerade als er wieder ins Auto steigen will, hält hinter ihm ein Kleintransporter, die Schiebetür wird geöffnet und er bekommt einen kräftigen Schlag ins Genick. Dann wird er ins innere des Autos gezerrt und die Tür verschlossen, wo er benommen auf der Transportfläche liegen bleibt. Ein zweiter Mann steigt in sein Auto und fährt hinter her.

In einer alten Lagerhalle kommt der Wagen zum stehen. Die Tür wird geöffnet und Steve erkennt einen der beiden Männer, die vor ihm stehen:

„Frank, Frank Nigel! Was wollen Sie von mir?" fragt er noch leicht benommen.

„Wir sollen dir schöne Grüße von Jeff Anderson bestellen und außerdem habe ich noch eine kleine Rechnung mit dir zu begleichen. Wegen dir saß ich drei Jahre im Knast und das wirst du mir jetzt büßen." Wobei er sich voller Vorfreude die Hände reibt.

„Was soll das, meinst du, ihr kommt damit durch? Dann wanderst du gleich wieder hinter Gitter." Mit aller Kraft versucht Steve sich zu befreien, doch Johnny hält ihn so fest, dass er keine Möglichkeit hat.

„Das werden wir dann sehen! Jetzt bist du erst einmal reif!"

Dann überprüft er noch einmal ob sein Schlagring auch richtig sitzt und verpasst Steve einen kräftigen Schlag in den Unterleib, während John ihn weiterhin vor sich fest hält.

„Los, Johnny halt ihn richtig fest! Nun wird er Windelweich geprügelt, unser guter Inspektor!" befielt Frank Nigel.

Und wieder holt er aus und trifft Steve in der Magengegend, dieser sackt mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden. Während Johnny einen Schritt nach hinten macht, um auf ihn ein zutreten. Mit aller Kraft versucht er sich zu wehren, doch gegen die beiden hat er keine Chance. Immer wieder treten und schlagen sie auf ihn ein. Er bekommt Schläge in den Unterleib, dann auch in die Rippen und schließlich auch an den Kopf. Erst als Steve blutüberströmt und bewusstlos auf den Boden fällt, hören sie mit den Schlägen und Tritten auf.

Sie schmeißen ihn wieder in den Wagen und fahren los. In einer Seitenstraße, werfen sie ihn aus dem Auto. Wo er regungslos zwischen zwei Mülltonnen liegen bleibt.

Dann fahren sie zum Coolbrith Park, wo sie auch das Auto von Steve abstellen. Im Park treffen die beiden Schläger auf ihren Auftraggeber Jeff Anderson.

„Habt ihr ihn fertig gemacht?" fragt Anderson.

„Ja, der Job ist erledigt. Und jetzt lass mal die Kohle rüber wachsen." Erwidert Nigel.

„Nicht so schnell, was ist mit der Waffe? Hast du sie?"

„Sicher, aber wofür das alles?" fragt Frank Nigel irritiert.

„Das werdet ihr nun sehen. Sein Auto steht auch hier?" will Anderson noch wissen.

„Klar, wie du es wolltest!" entgegnet Frank.

„Gut gemacht! Und die Waffe ist sauber?"

„Jawohl, ich habe sie nur mit Handschuhen angefasst."

Kaum das Jeff Anderson die Waffe in den Händen hält, schießt er Frank Nigel und John Lewis nieder. Tot bleiben sie im Park liegen, während Anderson die Waffe in den nächsten Mülleimer wirft und verschwindet.


	4. Chapter 4

So nun den Rest der Story, ich hoffe euch gefällt es.

**Akt 4:**

Auch wenn Mike heute hätte länger schlafen können, steht er pünktlich um halb sieben auf. Viele Gedanken gehen ihm durch den Kopf, aber nicht dieser, dass sein Partner halb tot in einer dunklen Gasse liegt und ums überleben kämpft. Nach dem Frühstück fährt er zum Gericht, wo pünktlich um zehn Richter Hill die Verhandlung eröffnet.

„Als erstes hören wir die Zeugin Moore."

„Schwören sie die Wahrheit zu sagen und nix als die Wahrheit so wahr ihnen Gott helfe!" fragt der Gerichtsdiener.

„Ja, ich schwöre!" sagte sie.

„So, dann erzählen Sie mal was Ihnen passiert ist."

„Ich war im Kino gewesen und anschließend bin ich noch mal runter an die Docks gefahren. In einer Kneipe habe ich noch etwas getrunken und da hat er mich dann angesprochen."

„Wer hat sie angesprochen?" fragt der Richter.

„Ein junger Mann, etwa 35 Jahre alt."

„Sehen Sie ihn hier im Gerichtssaal?" möchte der Richter Hill wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, es könnte dieser Mann sein." Sagt Kathleen Moore und zeigt dabei auf Matthew Taylor.

„Dann erzählen Sie mal weiter." Wird sie vom Richter aufgefordert.

„Wir haben uns unterhalten und zum Schluss hat er mich noch nach meiner Adresse gefragt, diese habe ich ihm aber nicht gegeben. Worauf er es eilig hatte zu gehen. Ich habe mein Glas ausgetrunken und dann bezahlt. Eigentlich wollte ich nach Hause, als plötzlich ein Mann mich in eine Seitenstraße zog und mir ein Tuch über Nase und Mund hielt. Das nächste was ich noch weiß, ist, das ich in einem dunklen kalten Raum aufgewacht bin."

„War es derselbe Mann wie in der Kneipe?" fragt der Richter.

„Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, auch später habe ich nicht sein Gesicht gesehen."

„Also nehmen Sie nur an das es der Angeklagte war! Oder können Sie ihn eindeutig identifizieren?"

„Nein, kann ich nicht. Ich kann mich noch an eine Wunde erinnern, die er am rechten Unterarm hatte."

„Und wie sah diese Wunde aus?"

„Es war ein ganz gerader Schnitt, wie von einem Messer. Einmal um den halben Unterarm." Gleichzeitig zeigt sie, wie sie es meint.

„Und hat er irgendwas zu Ihnen gesagt?" fragt der Richter, die Zeugin.

„Nicht viel, nur das ich mich nicht wehren sollte, sonst würde alles nur noch schlimmer werden. Und dann brachte er mich in einen anderen Raum und dort vergewaltigte er mich. Und geschlagen hat er mich auch." Ihre Stimme stockt, allein durch die Erinnerung. Sie kann kaum weiter sprechen, holt dann aber tief Luft und fährt fort.

„Ich versuchte so gut wie möglich alles über mich ergehen zu lassen und mich so wenig wie möglich zu wehren, als er endlich von mir abließ, brachte er mich wieder in den anderen Raum und schloss mich ein. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie oft er wieder kam, geschweige, dass ich weiß wie lang er mich gefangen hielt. Irgendwann machte er die Tür nicht richtig zu und konnte so entkommen."

„Wieso sind Sie nicht gleich zur Polizei gegangen, sondern erst Wochen später?"

„Ich konnte einfach nicht, ich habe mich zu sehr geschämt, aber als es immer mehr Frauen wurden, habe ich mir gedacht dass es mal ein Ende geben müsste." Verteidigt sich Kathleen.

„Aber, um noch einmal sicher zu gehen. Sie können bis heute nicht schwören dass es wirklich der Angeklagte war? Dieser hat nachweislich keine Narbe am Unterarm und so könnte es genauso jemand anderer gewesen sein. Und wie kommt es, dass Sie sich jetzt so gut erinnern, bei dem Verhör aber nicht?"

„Ich weiß nicht was los war, aber jetzt erinnere ich mich! Was den Mann betrifft kann ich es nicht hundertprozentig sagen."

„Okay, danke für ihre Aussage. Herr Anwalt haben Sie noch eine Frage an die Zeugin?" wendet er sich an den Rechtsanwalt.

„Nein, Euer Ehren! Ich habe keine weiteren Fragen!"

„Und Sie Herr Staatsanwalt?"

„Nein, auch ich habe keine Fragen mehr an die Zeugin, Euer Ehren!"

„Gut, dann kommen wir nun zur Aussage von Inspektor Steven Heller."

Unruhig rutscht Mike auf seinem Stuhl hin und her und bekommt auf einmal ein ganz komisches Gefühl. Er wird doch da sein, das würde Steve niemals wagen nicht zu so einem wichtigen Termin zu kommen.

Ein zweites Mal wird auf den Flur gerufen:

"Inspector Steven Heller, bitte! Inspector Vielmehr! "

Doch keiner rührt sich. Darauf hin der Richter:

„Da der Zeuge offensichtlich nicht erschienen ist, werde ich mich zurück ziehen und vertage die Verhandlung um zwei Stunden und werde dann das Urteil verkünden."

Kurze Zeit später auf dem Flur:

„Mike, wo ist Steve? Warum ist er nicht da?"

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Wir wollten uns erst hier treffen." Sagt Mike und ist genauso ahnungslos wie der Staatsanwalt.

„Sieh zu das er hierher kommt und seine Aussage macht. Allein die Berichte reichen nicht für eine Verurteilung!"

„Ich werde gleich mal bei ihm vorbei fahren. Keine Sorge ich werde ihn finden."

Als Mike vergeblich an Steves Tür Sturm klingelt, überlegt er, wo sein Freund und Partner zu finden sein könnte und fährt zu Jill.

„Miss. Dearing? Mike Stone mein Name, können Sie mir sagen wo Steve ist? Ich suche ihn es ist sehr dringend!" fragt er voller Hoffnung ihn endlich zu finden.

„Kommen Sie doch rein!" winkt sie Mike in ihre Wohnung und fährt fort.

„Ich denke er ist im Gericht, er soll heute eine wichtige Aussage machen. Im Prozess gegen diesen Mathew Taylor." Wundert sich Jill über den Besuch.

„Dort ist er nicht erschienen, deshalb suche ich ihn, damit er noch aussagen kann."

„Tut mir Leid, ich habe ihn gestern Abend zum letzten Mal gesehen. Er hat mich nach Hause gebracht und ist dann wieder los. Aber was ist mit ihm?"

„Das weiß ich selber nicht. Und Sie sind sich sicher das er von hier weg gefahren ist?"

„Ja, bevor ich rein bin habe ich mich noch einmal umgedreht, da stand er noch am Auto. Dann bin ich in die Wohnung und habe gesehen, wie der Wagen weg fuhr. Mike überlegt einen kleinen Moment und verabschiedet sich dann.

„Vielen Dank, Miss Dearing! Auf Wiedersehen!"

Verzweifelt und voller Sorge setzt sich Mike ins Auto, als über den Polizeifunk der Fund zweier Leichen gemeldet wird.

Der erste Gedanke der Mike durch den Kopf geht, lässt ihn zusammen zucken.

„Nein, es darf nicht Steve einer von ihnen sein."

Schnell fährt er hin um sich selber davon zu überzeugen. An der Absperrung wird er von dem Beamten zurück gewiesen.

„Entschuldigen Sie Sir, hier können sie nicht durch!" sagt der Polizist.

„Ich bin Lieutenant Stone von der Mordkommission. Sind die Männer schon Identifiziert?" fragt er und zeigt seine Polizeimarke.

„Nein, Lieutenant. Aber bitte gehen Sie doch!" dann macht er den Weg zum Fundort frei. Dort sieht er ein bekanntes Gesicht, auf den er auch gleich zu geht.

„Kevin, was ist passiert? Wisst ihr schon wer die sind?"

„Hallo Mike! So, wie es aussieht wurden sie erschossen. Zwei Einschüsse aus nächster Nähe in den Brustkorb. Keine Brieftasche, keine Papiere. Hoffen wir das die Fingerabdrücke was bringen."

„Was ist mit der Waffe? Wurde sie schon gefunden?" fragt Mike.

„Kurz bevor Sie kamen, haben wir eine 38iger in dem Mülleimer gefunden. Sie wird nun untersucht." Unterrichtet er Mike über den Fund.

„Gut, sagt mir bescheid wenn es was Neues gibt."

Erleichtert lässt sich Mike wieder ins Auto sinken. Wo kann Steve nur sein?

Zur gleichen Zeit kommt Steve langsam zu bewusst sein. Er hat starke Schmerzen im Unterleib sowie im Brustkorb und kann sich daher kaum bewegen, am Kopf hat er eine Platzwunde und ein Auge ist zugeschwollen. Als er versucht sich etwas aufzurichten, sinkt er sogleich wieder zu Boden. Er dreht sich auf die Seite und versucht es erneut, aber er kann sich nicht hinsetzen. Daher will er um Hilfe rufen, doch das einatmen bereitet ihm solche Schmerzen das er kein Wort raus bringt, das laut genug ist um gehört zu werden. Dann bemerkt er einen Widerstand an seinen Füßen, er hebt seinen Kopf ein Stück um zu schauen was es ist. Dann tritt er, immer wieder so fest er kann gegen die Mülltonne, um so auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Und tatsächlich kommt in dem Moment der junge Streifenpolizist Tom Kowalski vorbei. Langsam geht er in die Seitenstraße um zu schauen, was das für ein Geräusch ist. Als er Steve liegen sieht, greift er zu seinem Funkgerät und fordert einen Krankenwagen an.

„Steve, was ist passiert? Der Krankenwagen ist gleich da, halt durch!" fragt er und kniet sich vor ihn.

Kurzatmig und leise sagt er:

„Zwei Kerle … Auftrag von Anderson." Mehr kann er nicht sagen, zu groß sind die Schmerzen. Als der Krankenwagen da ist, bringt der ihn mit Blaulicht ins nächste Krankenhaus.

Kaum ist Mike wieder in seinem Büro klingelt das Telefon.

„Mordkommission Lieutenant Stone!" meldet er sich.

„Hallo Mike, gibt es schon Neuigkeiten von Steve?" fragt der Staatsanwalt am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Nein, es gibt immer noch keine Spur wo er steckt." Verzweifelt schüttelt Mike den Kopf.

„Mike, wir brauchen seine Aussage! Ohne diese können wir den Fall vergessen!" drängt Gary Smith.

„Ich weiß Gary! Aber ich weiß nicht mehr wo ich suchen soll."

„Ja, ist schon gut! Halt mich einfach auf dem Laufenden!" bittet er Mike und legt auf.

Dann klopft es an Mikes Bürotür.

„Ah Kevin, komm rein! Gibt es schon was Neues?" möchte Mike wissen.

„Ja Lieutenant! Wir haben die Waffe untersucht und es konnten darauf zwei Fingerabdrücke festgestellt werden."

„Habt ihr sie schon überprüft?" fragt Mike.

„Ja, es sind Steve seine." Erzählt er kleinlaut und schon fast ängstlich vor der Reaktion.

„Und das Auto von Steve stand auch ganz in der Nähe." erzählt Kevin dem Lieutenant weiter.

„Was, Steve soll bei den beiden im Park gewesen sein, unmöglich!" Unglaubwürdig schüttelt Mike den Kopf.

„Das kann nicht sein!" sagt er noch, aber mehr zu sich selbst.

„Es tut mir Leid, es besteht kein Zweifel, Mike!" ist Kevin überzeugt.

„Dann es muss Notwehr gewesen sein. Er hat doch gar keine 38iger!" gibt Mike zu bedenken.

„Und was ist mit dem Todeszeitpunkt, gibt es dort schon was neues?" versucht Mike sich von dem Gedanken abzulenken.

„Der Gerichtsmediziner schätzt, dass sie so gegen drei Uhr starben! Ihre Namen sind Frank Nigel und John Lewis. Beide mehrfach vorbestraft, wegen schwerer Köperverletzung. Einmal sogar mit Todesfolge"

„Gut, dann weiter an die Arbeit!" befielt Mike.

Kaum hat Kevin das Büro verlassen, steht Captain Devitt in der Tür.

„Mike, ich muss mit Ihnen etwas besprechen!"

„Kommen Sie rein Captain! Was gibt es denn?" möchte Mike wissen.

„Ich habe gehört es wurde eine Waffe mit den Fingerabdrücken von Heller gefunden! Und sein Auto stand auch direkt am Park. Was geht da vor sich?"

„Keine Ahnung, für mich ist das alles noch ein großes Rätsel."

In dem Moment klingelt das Telefon.

„Kleinen Moment, Captain" bittet Mike und hebt den Hörer ab.

„Mordkommission, Lieutenant Stone!" meldet er sich wieder.

„Ja, der ist hier!" sagt Mike und gibt den Hörer weiter an den Captain.

„Captain Devitt!" meldet dieser sich.

„Okay, aber es dauert noch. Alles klar, ich schicke Lt. Stone dann rüber. Danke für ihren Anruf!"

Verwundert schaut Mike seinen Captain an.

„Steve ist im Cedar Health, er wurde zusammen geschlagen in einer Seitenstraße gefunden. Er wird gerade operiert, aber in etwa einer Stunde können Sie zu ihm! Fahren Sie hin und unterrichten mich dann, was er dazu sagt!"

„Mach ich, Captain! Ich melde mich später bei Ihnen!"

Im Krankenhaus meldet sich Mike im Schwesternzimmer um die Zimmernummer zu erfahren.

„Inspektor Heller liegt im Zimmer 210. Dr. Shepard ist gerade bei ihm, falls sie ihn sprechen möchten." Gibt die Schwester Auskunft. Mike geht zu dem Zimmer, klopft kurz an und betritt dann das Zimmer.

„Dr. Shepard, wie geht es Steve?" fragt er besorgt.

„Dem Inspektor geht es den Umständen entsprechend. Er hat Innere Blutungen erlitten, die wir in der Operation stillen konnten. Des Weiteren hat er noch zwei gebrochene Rippen und eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung." Unterrichtet der Arzt Mike über die Verletzungen, während er noch einmal die Puppillenreaktion überprüft.

„Dann wird er wieder auf die Beine kommen?"

„Ja, sicher. Es wird nur etwas dauern." Gibt der Arzt zu bedenken.

„Kann ich noch einen Moment bei ihm bleiben?"

„Ja, aber nicht so lange, er ist noch sehr schwach und braucht Ruhe und bitte, er darf sich nicht aufregen!" dann verlässt er das Zimmer und Mike bleibt alleine mit Steve zurück.

„Steve, wie geht es dir?" fragt Mike Besorgniserregend.

Langsam öffnet dieser die Augen und dreht seinen Kopf ein wenig zu der Seite wo Mike steht. Dann antwortet er leise:

„Mir ging es schon mal besser! Ich hab einen Schädel, als ob eine Kolonne LKWs über mich gefahren wäre." mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht versucht er sich etwas bequemer hinzulegen.

„Was ist passiert, Steve?" möchte Mike wissen und setzt sich auf die Kante vom Bett.

„Ich habe Jill nach Hause gebracht, als ich ins Auto steigen wollte bekam ich eins über die Rübe und wurde in einen Kleintransporter gestoßen. Dann haben sie mich in eine Lagerhalle gebracht, der eine war Frank Nigel. Er sagte, er solle mir schöne Grüße von Anderson bestellen. Ist das nicht der Anwalt von Taylor? Den anderen kenne ich nicht. Und dann haben sie zugeschlagen, immer und immer wieder. Ich konnte nichts machen. Als nächstes bin ich in der Gasse zu mir gekommen. Was ist denn los?" fragt er, mit einer gewissen Vorahnung.

„Dein Auto wurde in der Nähe vom Coolbrith Park gefunden. Und im Park die Leichen von Frank Nigel und John Lewis. Beide wurden aus nächster Nähe erschossen und auf der Tatwaffe waren deine Fingerabdrücke" berichtet Mike über die Tatsache, dass Steve etwas mit dem Tod zutun haben könnte.

„Aber ich habe damit nichts zu tun. Ich hatte gar keine Waffe dabei!" ist Steve verwirrt.

„Ich denke nicht dass du es warst. Aber komm du erstmal wieder auf die Beine! Du siehst schrecklich aus."

„Danke, für das Kompliment! Aber ich bin wirklich furchtbar müde!" gibt Steve zu.

„Na, dann schlaf dich mal richtig aus. Ich komme morgen wieder vorbei." Verabschiedet sich Mike und geht aus dem Zimmer.

Auf dem Flur wird Mike noch von einer Schwester aufgehalten.

„Lt., darf ich Ihnen die Sachen von Inspektor Heller mit geben?"

„Aber klar doch, vielen Dank!" und nimmt die durchsichtige Tüte entgegen.

„Schade, um die schöne Uhr! Die war bestimmt teuer!" bemerkt die Krankenschwester und zeigt auf die kaputte Uhr auf den Sachen.

Mike überlegt kurz und geht noch einmal zu Steve.

„Sag mal, wann hast du gesagt, haben sie dir eine Verbraten?"

„Es muss etwa halb zwölf gewesen sein, wieso?"

„Der gerichtsmedizinische Bericht besagt, dass die beiden etwa um drei gestorben sind. Hier habe ich nun deine Uhr und die ist um viertel vor zwölf stehen geblieben. Also bedeutet es, dass du um drei Uhr gar nicht in der Lage warst im Park gewesen zu sein." Erleichtert verlässt Mike das Krankenzimmer.

Auf dem Revier angekommen bespricht sich Mike erneut mit seinem Captain.

„Captain, es war Anderson der den Auftrag erteilt hat und er war es bestimmt auch der die beiden umgebracht hat."

„Meinen Sie diesen Anwalt. Haben Sie auch Beweise dafür?"

„Nein, keine Handfesten! Aber, klar doch! Taylor hat Steve gegenüber was von einem Freund erzählt der Anwalt ist und der ihm bei den Frauen hilft. Das muss Anderson sein und die Beweise die bekomme ich auch noch."

„Was heißt das, keine Handfesten?" möchte der Captain näher wissen.

„Steve hat gesagt dass Nigel schöne Grüße von Anderson bestellen soll!"

„Das würde bedeuten, Anderson will, dass Steve keine Aussage im Prozess macht. Wenn es darauf ankommt, egal wie!" überlegt Captain Devitt.

„Genau so ist es!" ist auch Mike der Überzeugung.

„Dann sollten wir eine Wache vor seinem Zimmer postieren. Nicht das er es noch einmal versucht. Kümmern Sie sich darum?" fragt er Lt. Stone.

„Ich werde es gleich veranlassen, Captain!"

Zur selben Zeit im Gefängnis:

„Du bist echt ein Dummkopf! Warum bin ich noch hier! Du hast doch gesagt es würde nichts mehr dazwischen kommen." Meckert Matthew seinen Anwalt an.

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen das Frank seinen Job richtig macht." Verteidigt sich Jeff Anderson.

„Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen? Du weißt wenn ich nicht bald draußen bin, dann bist auch du geliefert."

„Ich werde mich nun selber darum kümmern, es kann ja nicht so schwer sein, ihn los zu werden."

Nachdem Jeff Anderson das Gefängnis verlassen hat, überlegt er wie er weiter vorgehen sollte. Er fährt zur nächsten Telefonzelle und ruft den Staatsanwalt Garry Smith an.

„Hallo Garry, Jeff hier! Sag mal wie war das jetzt noch einmal mit der Aussage von Inspektor Heller? Die soll nachgeholt werden, so bald er sich beim Gericht gemeldet hat, oder? Es ist schon ein Hammer, das er einfach nicht gekommen ist!"

„Hast du das gar nicht mitbekommen? Er wurde heute Morgen zusammen geschlagen im Hafengebiet gefunden."

„Ach du meine Güte! Ist er tot?" fragt Anderson entsetzt.

„Nein, er hat überlebt. Er liegt im Cedar Health, aber ich denke in ein paar Tagen kann er seine Aussage machen.

„Dann bin ich aber beruhigt, vielen Dank für die Informationen." Freut sich Jeff.

Da er nun weiß wo Steve ist, macht er sich gleich auf den Weg.

Im Umkleideraum der Ärzte nimmt er sich einen Kittel und zieht ihn an. Dann geht er zu Steves Zimmer, wo vor der Tür ein Officer steht.

„Guten Abend! Ich möchte nur noch mal kurz nach dem Inspektor sehen!" erklärt Anderson.

„Als ich vor zehn Minuten nach ihm gesehen habe, hat er schon geschlafen." Entgegnet der Polizist.

„Darf ich mich selber davon überzeugen wie es ihm geht?"

„Aber natürlich, Herr Doktor!"

Und somit macht er den Weg frei und lässt ihn in das Krankenzimmer. Leise geht er auf das Bett zu, es wird leicht sein das Atropin in den Infusionsbeutel zu injizieren denkt er sich. Kurz bevor er in den Beutel sticht, packt ihn jemand an die Hand.

„Das würde ich an ihrer Stelle lieber sein lassen, Anderson." Sagt Steve, der doch noch nicht schläft und nur darauf gewartet hat.

„Wieso sollte ich! Hier ist hoch konzentriertes Atropin drin. Das wird ihr Herz innerhalb weniger Minuten zum rasen bringen, bis es diesem zuviel wird und einfach aufhört zu schlagen. Ganz einfach und ohne das man es später nachweisen kann."

„Dann schauen Sie mal dort rüber, da steht mein Partner mit einer Waffe, die er auf Sie gerichtet hat." Und zeigt in die Ecke des Zimmers.

Langsam lässt er die Spritze sinken und Mike Stone tritt in die Mitte des Raumes.

„Hiermit verhafte ich Sie wegen fünffachen Mordes, versuchten Mord an Inspektor Heller und mehrfacher Vergewaltigung an mindestens sechs Frauen!"

„Dafür haben Sie keine Beweise!" ist sich Anderson noch immer sicher.

„Doch die haben wir, ihr Klient hat geplaudert und hat Sie schwer belastet." Zufrieden legt Mike dem Anwalt Handschellen an und führt ihn aus dem Zimmer.

**Epilog:**

Ein paar Tage später wird Steve entlassen und der Prozess kann fortgeführt werden.

„So, Inspektor Heller, dann erzählen sie mal." Fordert der Richter Steve auf, nachdem er die Verhandlung eröffnet hat. Steve erzählt alles über seinen Undercovereinsatz, bei dem er das Vertrauen zu Mathew Taylor gewann. Doch bevor er die Beweise sichern konnte, ahnte Jeff Anderson etwas und vernichtete sie. Darauf hin konnten Sie nur einen Indizienprozess gegen Taylor führen, der nun aber durch das Geständnis und die Aussage gegen Anderson gut aussieht.

Somit spricht Richter Hill das Urteil.

„Hiermit verklage ich Sie wegen Mehrfacher Vergewaltigung und Misshandlung in sechs Fällen. Zu einer Freiheitsstrafe von zehn Jahren und acht Monaten. Sie haben in dieser Zeit die Möglichkeit eine Therapie zu machen, um ihr gestörtes Sexualverhalten zu korrigieren und an einem Antiaggressionsprogramm teilzunehmen. In einem weiteren Verfahren wird Jeff Anderson der Prozess gemacht wegen Entführung, Misshandlung mit anschließender Vergewaltigung in sechs Fällen, sowie Mord durch Erdrosslung in fünf Fällen und versuchten Mordes."

Auf dem Flur einige Zeit später:

„Gut gemacht, Steve! Nun haben wir sie doch noch beide." Sagt der Staatsanwalt zufrieden.

„Ich bin auch erleichtert und nehme nun ein paar Tage frei!"

„Die hast du dir auch verdient, Junior!" gibt Mike ihm Recht.

**Ende**


End file.
